Trust
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: After finding each other again, Kelly and Brandon move back to Los Angeles together with their daughter and Brandon's son. Is the move going to solve the issues they've been having lately? Is Kelly ready to let go of her friendship with Dylan in order to save her family? Is Brandon able to let go of his fears? Takes place four months after "Secrecy".
1. Prologue

_A/N: Oh my, you don't know how happy I am to finally have this story back after I didn't get too far with it the last time I tried. I've finally made up my mind and I have the first two chapters as well as the complete outline of this story ready. Hope to share it with you soon. Just a quick note before I let you read, although the story contains B/D, same as with "Secrecy" this is going to be a predominantly B/K story ;-)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

"My feet are tired daddy." Grace announced her blue watchers glued to her father. Brandon sighed, he scooped the little girl into his arms without even trying to argue with her. He had his reasons, they didn't need her to throw a tantrum over this in the middle of arrival hall of LAX, plus after missing the first three years of her life he was happy that their relationship was growing strong.

"Number three." Kelly announced as she reached them, holding Caleb's hand the little boy talking a mile still excited after his first flight.

Brandon ruffled his son's hair before taking his other hand the foursome making its way to the baggage claim. Glancing sideways Brandon gave Kelly a quick smile when he caught her looking as well, his eyes not waiting for any reaction from her and quickly dropping from her face to her slightly rounded stomach. Yes, number three was correct.

As soon as they reached the belt, Grace's tired legs were miraculously cured and she demanded to be set down, the two kids running around their parents while they waited for the belt to jump to life and bring their bags.

"Are you feeling okay Kel?" Brandon asked wrapping his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder at what was lately a rare moment of affection between the couple.

"Yes, everything's great." Kelly smiled leaving out the fact that her back was killing her after the six hour flight and that the sickness was setting in again. She could barely wait until they'll arrive to the house and she could climb into the bed and go to sleep.

"Good." Brandon lips brushed the side of her head with a butterfly kiss, his grip on her loosening. He knew that moving across the country with two three year olds and Kelly nearly five months pregnant was not an ideal situation, but they were nearly done. All that was left was to collect their bags, find Steve outside and hope their furniture arrived as planned and the house was fully set for them. Before his thoughts could move any further the belt jumped to life and the first bags appeared.

Taking the kids hands Kelly waited till Brandon collected their luggage and they all made their way outside. Finding Steve turned out to be the easiest thing on their list, the rather large welcome home sign decorated with pink glitter was hard to miss.

"Sanders." Brandon exclaimed happily as the two friends hugged. The last time they saw each other was Amanda's funeral over a year and half ago, this was a much happier occasion. "I never knew pink glitter was your thing." Brandon said jokingly.

"I let Maddy and Becca free reign with the banner and this is the end result." Steve grinned as they pulled apart.

"Miss Taylor." Steve said stepping away from Brandon his eyes taking in the blond-head in front of him. It's been nearly five years since she left and there was a part of him that still couldn't comprehend the idea that she was finally back, with Brandon and two kids in tow. "Beautiful as ever." He concluded watching as she sailed into his embrace the two of them holding onto each other, there were no words needed.

"I'm glad to see you again Steve." Kelly said, everything downing on her at that moment and the emotions taking over. She never admitted how much she missed her friends and family over the years, seeing Steve again meant everything to her.

"Sorry. I've been an emotional wreck lately." She said quietly brushing the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Comes with the territory." Steve smiled knowingly. "You two must be Caleb and Grace." He said squatting down to the kids that were so far standing close to their parents. "I'm uncle Steve, your daddy's and mommy's friend." He introduced himself.

"Uncle Steve!" Caleb shrieked happily throwing himself into Steve's arms. They've met twice before, but Caleb had no chance to remember him as he was too little, however when a big race car track set from Steve and the girls arrived on his third birthday he was an immediate fan, clearly still remembering at least the name of the sender.

"I like pink." Grace said shyly still standing between her parents and not making any effort to move towards Steve.

"It's pretty. Isn't it?" Steve agreed. "I've two little girls at home who like pink as well. Maybe you'd like to come over sometime and meet them."

Grace smiled nodding and finally moving forward. "Hello uncle Steve." She wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "Definitely yours." Steve mumbled towards Kelly who gave him a weak smile.

Watching Steve with his kids Brandon slipped his hand around Kelly's back. They were finally home, as a family. He hoped this will help them get through the issues they were facing right now.

* * *

Hearing the restless cry of a baby Brenda pushed her head deeper into the pillow her sleep deprived mind hoping it would stop, instead the whimper became louder as the door opened.

"Bren." She could hear Dylan's raspy voice.

Opening her eyes she saw him standing there with Ethan in his arms. "I tried to distract him, but he needs his mommy." He said apologetically.

"What time is it?" Brenda asked sleepily taking the baby from him.

"Just after six." Dylan replied watching them.

"That's a three hour stretch." Brenda noted the cries of the baby finally quieting as he latched on.

"Yeah, don't believe anyone if they tell you their baby is sleeping through the night at three weeks old." Dylan rubbed his temples.

"He's been up only three times this night, that's a start." Brenda noted caressing her sons little head full of dark hair. She could have been sleep deprived, tired and all, but holding him in her arms made it all worth it.

"Two times would be better." Dylan yawned now laying in the bed next to her his eyes closed.

"We will get there. Right Ethan?" She asked not expecting any answer from her son.

"Hopefully soon." Dylan commented instead his eyes still closed so he couldn't see how Brenda rolled her eyes upon his words. Switching on his side his hand covered hers both resting on their sons little head, their eyes met.

Except those rare moments like this when his comments drove her crazy she couldn't say a bad word about him. Through the pregnancy, or the moment he knew about it, he has been supportive and now when their son was actually here even she was surprised how naturally he fit into the role of father. She hated the games her subconscious played with her through all of this, planting doubts into her mind when his actions were proving the exact opposite every day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the familiar door Brandon was floored momentarily as the memories flooded back. The office of Beverly Beat in front of him the same as he remembered it. This was where he started.

"Brandon!?" Steve said surprised to see him there not even two days after he arrived back to Los Angeles.

"Hi Steve. I had to stop at the Times today and thought I'll pay you and Janet a visit on my way back home." Brandon said holding the registration in his hand.

"Janet had to go and run some errands but she should be back shortly." Steve pushed himself away from his desk.

"You haven't changed a thing." Brandon noted walking further into the office and looking around him.

"We painted, twice." Steve grinned following his friend.

"That doesn't count." Brandon chuckled. "Thanks for picking us on Saturday and for the dinner in the oven as well. With the kids going crazy once we arrived at the house, I didn't have the chance to say how much we appreciate it." Brandon said apologetically.

"Ahh, that was nothing." Steve waived his hand. "Are you settling in okay?"

"Yes, so far so good. We'd like to invite you all for a barbecue on Saturday."

"It will be great to get together again. With everyone gone, it was a little bit lonely around here."

"Same in Washington and later New York. At least I found Kelly again." Brandon stopped in front of the full glass window staring outside.

"Must have been quite a journey for you two." Steve noted, he knew some tidbits but being miles away never heard the full story.

"It was." Brandon turned his head looking at Steve now. "It was not always easy, but worth every second. I just thought..." He was silent for a moment before speaking silently. "I thought things were going to get easier by now." He admitted.

Steve raised his brows. "I thought you two were doing good."

"We are, most of the time. The move has been stressful for both of us and with Kelly being pregnant again, there were little bumps on the road. We will be fine though, we've been through too much together to let go easily." This was not why he came. "How about you? Are the girls keeping you busy?" He quickly changed the topic.

"Definitely. Can you believe that Maddy is already in first grade and Becca in pre-kindergarten? They're growing way too fast." Steve lamented. "We need a baby in the house again."

"Only over my dead body." A decisive voice came from behind them.

"Janet!" Brandon chuckled turning around and giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you back." Janet smiled as they pulled apart.

"It's good to be back." Brandon admitted. "I was just telling Steve that we'll be having a barbecue this Saturday and would love to have you and the girls over."

"Sounds amazing, it'll be great to see Kelly again and finally meet your daughter." Janet enthused sliding under Steve's offered arm.

"It's a deal then. I'll see you two and the girls on Saturday."

"Are you already leaving? You haven't read the newspaper yet." Steve said slightly disappointed.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it, as soon as it was clear that we were moving back, I got my subscription it arrived early this morning, nice read to accompany my breakfast." Brandon chuckled. "I have to go, we promised the kids to take them to the beach before I'll start the work tomorrow."

"Alright. Have fun." Steve noted watching Brandon go. It was really good to have him back.

* * *

Dylan flipped the omelet, humming quietly. Looking down into the sling he smiled softly at the sight of his sleeping son. He hated his crib fighting the sleep every time they've laid him in there, but as soon as he was in a sling wrap he was sound asleep.

"You're in a good mood." Brenda noted wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Mhm." Dylan noted turning the stove off and moving the omelet to the plate. "I've all the reasons to be in a good mood. I've you." He winked. "Plus our son has been asleep for the past half an hour." He grinned turning around.

"Who knew this was going to do the trick." Standing on her toes Brenda peeked into the sling seeing Ethan, his little fists resting on Dylan's chest near his head, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

"He did not move an inch since I wrapped him in there." Dylan noted, leaning down and pressing his lips on hers. "That's why I've managed to make us both warm breakfast after what seemed like eternity." He kissed her again.

"Yum." Brenda stood on her toes again deepening the kiss.

"That's not fair." Dylan mumbled as they came for air.

"What's not fair?" Brenda asked innocently, letting go of him and moving to the table.

"You can't tempt me like this. It's already hard enough." Dylan playfully chided her taking the plates and setting them on the table.

"Oh yeah." Brenda noted taking her utensils and digging into the food on her plate. "It's good." She said surprised after a few bites.

"I told you I can cook." Dylan shrugged. "Lots of proteins and iron."

"Someone has been reading." She raised her brow.

"You left that book on the table so I took it as an inspiration."

"Who would have thought that Dylan McKay would end up cooking nutritious breakfast, wearing his son and reading baby books?" She said playfully.

"Oh, yeah. Try I ended insanely happy with a girlfriend and a son." He winked at her a content smile on his face.

* * *

Keeping the door of the children's room open a jar Brandon moved into the master bedroom. He screwed his face when he heard the familiar sounds from the bathroom, like a clockwork she's been completely fine through the whole day but once the evening came the sickness was back again. Taking off his watch he set it on the dresser. Hearing the toilet flush he watched as the bathroom door opened seconds later and Kelly walked outside her face pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked the panic setting off again. It was nothing new as she's been sick the whole pregnancy so far, but that didn't stop him from going into the panic mode, every night.

"I'm fine." She mumbled throwing her robe on the chair and slipping into their bed not giving him a single look.

"Kel..." Brandon sighed. They've been fighting a lot lately, oblivious to anything else he attributed it mostly to the stress associated with the move. "I'm worried about you." He sat down on the side of her bed his right hand resting on her cheek.

"If you are so worried. Why were you not there inside with me?" She questioned him.

"I hate to see you sick."

"Yeah." Kelly rolled her eyes laying down. "I'm tired Brandon and the kids were so excited about the new daycare, they are going to be up early tomorrow."

"Fine." Brandon clasped his hands together and without any other word stood up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Letting out a dissatisfied sigh Kelly rolled on her back staring into the ceiling. She loved him, he was an amazing father, but ever since they got together again their relationship was going up and down making her wonder if she didn't let things happen too quickly. Her hand slipped on her rounded stomach. For the first time the idea of them not being ready for this baby crossed her mind. She quickly brushed it off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After dropping the kids off the next morning Brandon and Kelly walked out of the building in silence. To casual observer they might have looked like two complete strangers, not like a couple that parented two kids, not like a couple that will welcome another child in a few months and certainly not like a couple who has been together for a few months. Yesterday Brandon told Steve about some bumps on the road, he forgot to mention the gigantic hole that was currently swallowing them whole. What looked like another innocent fight last night was a turning point for them, but it didn't turn them into a direction he hoped for. Up until yesterday they were at least able to communicate at some level, all that followed this morning was silence.

Brandon tried to count the sentences they spoke to each other that day finishing at three, two of them being good morning they wished each other in front of the kids. This was not good. He wanted to shake her, yell at her, tell her to stop pushing him away, do anything to make her talk to him...before their relationship will move somewhere where it wouldn't be fixable anymore. Was it even fixable now?

"What time is your check-up today?" He asked her in an effort to stir the weird atmosphere between them.

"Two." Kelly replied not giving him a look.

"I've a meeting at two, but I can try to reschedule it."

"It's alright, you don't have to."

With that they slipped back into the silence as they reached the parking place. Standing there Brandon wowed himself to remain silent, whatever he said or did lately just started another argument, this was not a time or place for another one.

"I have to go. They are expecting me in the office by nine thirty." Kelly spoke, looking straight at him probably for the first time that day.

"Are you going to pick up the kids?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. We'll meet you home."

"Sounds good." They were at least still doing fine when speaking about Grace and Caleb.

"Bye." Crossing the short distance between them Kelly brushed her lips against his cheek before turning around and heading to her car.

Brandon stood there stunned. Kiss on a cheek!? This was a novelty as well. Watching her drive away he contemplated how long they could go with this cold shoulder routine before the kids would suspect anything. It looked that California was not going to miraculously cure their problems, they'll have to do it themselves and soon.

* * *

Arriving at the office Kelly dropped her belongings on the table immediately slipping into the uncomfortable office chair, the day barely started but she already felt mentally exhausted. That thought alone caused enormous feeling of guilt wash over her, she could tell that Brandon was really trying. After the initial panic when she told him about the pregnancy he really tried to step back and allow her to breath. What was her response? Pushing him even further away.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Grabbing the phone she dialed his number and waited.

"Hello stranger." Came his chipper voice on the other end of the line. He was obviously in a good mood which was a good sign.

"Hi Dylan." Kelly pressed her back further into the seat in an effort to make herself comfortable, her hand unwittingly resting on her stomach.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Dylan questioned.

"Is it a crime to call the oldest friend of mine?" Kelly replied with question.

"Smooth as always." Dylan grinned on the other end of line unseen to Kelly. "So, what's the matter Kel?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because I know you. It's now what, 9 am in LA? You've probably just arrived at the office and the first thing you did was dial my number." Dylan narrated.

"You know me all too well." Kelly mumbled.

"So?"

"It's a living hell."

"What is?"

"Me and Brandon together."

"I thought _you_ loved him and you two were all lovey dovey. Family, children, relationship and all that jazz."

"I do love him. It's just...I'm probably the one making it a living hell." She bit her lip, before speaking again. "Scratch the probably."

"What's the matter?" Dylan sighed.

"Ever since that evening we've found out about the baby...I just feel like I can't talk to him freely anymore."

"Kel, he was probably just in shock. I was when Brenda told me and we've been together way longer than you two before Ethan happened." Dylan said without knowing what exactly happened that day.

"It was a surprise and I don't blame him for that part, but it's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

She sighed, the wheels running in her head. Was it a smart move to tell Dylan about all that went on that day? Wasn't an intention to get a vasectomy too personal to discuss it with anyone?

"Kel, are you there?" Dylan questioned when all he heard was a silence.

"Yes. That day, before I had a chance to tell him...I found out he wanted to take care of any potential future children, he was too scared that something might happen to me if I got pregnant again." Kelly said slowly, hinting around rather than saying everything directly. "When I told him there was an actual child on the way, he was supportive right away and I can tell he's really looking forward to the baby, but in my mind I just can't get over the feeling that he never really wanted a child in first place...and to tell you the truth, right now I'm going through a phase where I don't know if I want one either. Not that we have a choice anymore."

"You know there is a waste difference when you are deciding about a potential child and a real one." Dylan said carefully.

"I know and I understand why he might have wanted to get a vasectomy. I just can't get over it although with my current feelings I can at least relate." She sighed again.

"You know what I think?"

"That I'm over thinking this." Kelly mumbled.

"That too." Dylan smirked before turning serious again. "You two really need to be alone, just the two of you, no kids around. I never thought the day will come when I'll say that, but you two have been through too much together to let go easily over something like this and I'm now speaking just about the two of you, leaving out the three kids that should be also added to the quotation."

"Like we have a possibility to do that." Kelly rolled her eyes unseen to him.

"Why not, leave them with your mother for a night or something."

"I haven't seen my mother for the past four years." Kelly reminded him.

"Maybe it's time to change that. Really, Kel...you have to talk to each other instead of yelling at each other or burying your heads into sand. Trust me, it'll do wonders."

"Yeah." Kelly agreed, she knew that already before the call, Dylan just justified it. "So, how is it going with a baby around?" She changed the topic.

"Fine. I send Bren to rest and Ethan claimed me as his personal pillow in the meantime." He chuckled looking at the dark-haired boy that was sound asleep on his chest.

"You're loving it." Kelly said smilingly.

"I am, more than I ever thought I will." Dylan admitted.

"Told you so."

"Yeah, you were right Kel." He smiled too.

"At last you admit it." She laughed. "Thanks for listening to me today."

"That's what friends are for. Don't be a stranger, Kel. Say hi to Brandon and the kids from us."

"I won't be. The same goes for you. Bye, Dylan."

"Bye, Kel." Dylan said, hearing the silence on the other end of line he let the cell slip on the sofa, his eyes on the baby on his chest. It still amazed him that he was a father, this little creature was totally dependent on him and Brenda. He was glad that this fact was not scary anymore.

"Who was on the phone?"

Brenda's voice startled him momentarily as he was fully focused on the baby. "Kelly."

"Here we go again." She rolled her eyes, slipping down on the other end of the sofa.

"I thought we were clear on this one." Dylan raised his brows.

"We are, but accepting your friendship does not mean I have to be overly excited every time she feels the need to pour her heart to you instead of her boyfriend." Brenda noted.

"How do you know it was her who needed to talk?" Dylan questioned her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brenda grinned. "She was the one who called you."

"Smarty pants." Dylan shook his head playfully. "Come here." He moved to give her space to lay down next to him which she promptly filled with her petit frame.

"Whatever happens Bren, you and Ethan will always come first." He kissed the side of her head.

"I know. It's just...I guess it'll take some time until I'll fully realize that when you two talk together it does not necessary mean you'll be packed and on the plane to States within the same day." She looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"How are they doing anyway, back in LA?" Brenda rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on the baby's back.

"Well, according to what I heard they've been better." Dylan said before the tune coming from Brenda's cell interrupted them and she snatched it off the table reading the caller ID.

"No kidding. Looks like I'm going to get the other side of the story." She sighed before pushing herself up from the sofa and leaving the room.

Dylan's eyes that have been following her slipped back to the baby who was now squirming on his chest. "Looks like your uncle and auntie won't let you sleep today buddy." He mumbled gently patting the babies back as its eyes sleepily opened.

* * *

Sitting in their bed Kelly stared at the bathroom door waiting for it to open. The dinner came and went and if it wasn't for Caleb and Grace who were able to distract their parents, it would pass in complete silence. She knew Brandon could be very protective and he certainly was before when it came to her well being, that protectiveness now turned to indifference, she decided promptly she hated that even more. They couldn't go on like this.

Walking out of the bathroom Brandon stopped briefly when he spotted Kelly looking at him, he knew that look. Without a word he continued his stride and joined her in their bed.

"What's going on with us, Brandon?" Kelly asked quietly once his back was firmly buried in the pillows.

"You tell me, Kel." Brandon looked straight at her. Unable to hold his glance she looked down into her lap.

Seeing her reaction Brandon let out a forced laugh. "It's funny isn't it? When you should talk to me you stare down at your hands. On the other hand pouring your heart out to Dylan comes naturally. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Upon his last words he got at least some of the desired reaction when she shot him a death stare. "That's not fair."

"No it isn't, but you know what's not fair either, Kel? Sitting down there this evening and letting two three year olds do all the talking because we're not able to communicate with each other." Brandon said sharper than he intended to.

"Don't drag the kids in the middle of this." Kelly said angrily.

"Hello, reality check. They are already in the middle of this, but luckily in their childish naivety they do not realize it." He took a deep breath before his next words, when they got together in New York he never imagined one day it'll come to this again. "Kel, if you want to end this. If you think that us being apart is the best solution for us, Grace, Caleb and the baby, just do it, don't chip away at it till there's absolutely nothing left."

She stared at him shocked, no matter how bad things were she never wanted to walk away from him. "I don't want that."

"Good, because neither do I. But you got to help me out here, Kelly. You have to let me in and talk to me, because I can't figure this out on my own." He looked at her pleadingly.

Swallowing hard she nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come in!" Kelly called as the knock on the door made her look away from the computer screen in front of her. Watching the door open she spotted Brandon walking in. She was not expecting him and the look on her face probably gave away her surprise as he stopped momentarily before walking further into her office, the door closing behind him.

"Hey, Kel." He let out, his eyes wandering around her office. It was the first time he's been there, it was a no surprise as they arrived to LA only days ago, and it was Kelly's third day in this particular office.

"Hey." She greeted him, standing up from her chair she crossed the distance between them and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

Kiss on the lips, they were moving forward after the previous evening, Brandon finally felt the first glimpse of hope after many days of darkness.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Kelly asked standing there just a few inch away from him, she felt the urge to let her arms rest around his waist as she would normally do, but _normally_ felt like a lifetime ago so she made no effort to show any other sign of affection. She still had no idea where they stood, except that they were not ready to call it quits, not yet.

Brandon let out a soft sigh. "I thought we could talk, alone. Somewhere where neither of us could easily ran to another room or turn their back towards the other one in bed or claim they are too tired to talk." He looked at her hopefully.

"Here?" Kelly's eyes were studying him.

"No, not here." Brandon smiled softly, she was too cute when she had this half confused and half surprised look on her face. "Are you free to let me whisk you away for a few hours?"

She almost said no, told him that the first stage of the spring campaign of one of their major clients was due in a week and she was stuck with it, already way behind the internal schedule, but quickly suppressed that idea. This, Brandon and their kids, her family, this was more important than any campaign. "Yes." She turned around grabbing her bag from the table, not bothering to turn the computer off.

"Good." Brandon mumbled as he followed her out of the office surprised but pleased by her speed. This was a good sign, wasn't it?

"What about the kids?" She asked as they were already on their way out of the building.

"I dropped them off at Steve and Janet's place on my way here." Brandon said catching up with her as they came outside.

"No tantrums?" Kelly asked, knowing what Grace was capable off lately.

"Everything fine." Brandon crossed his fingers.

"So where are you taking me Mr. Walsh?" The playful undertone in her voice did not go unnoticed to him and if the situation was different they would be already on a way to different location.

"Somewhere where we could always talk." He looked at her, his eyes glistening.

"Beach." Kelly mumbled knowingly.

"Perhaps." Brandon shrugged unlocking the car, they both sat in driving off.

Fifteen minutes later they were already walking down the beach just outside the old beach apartment. This used to be their usual track years back when things were a little bit less complicated.

"I wonder who lives there now." Kelly let out, looking at the building longingly. It's been her home for so long, part of her life, holding so many memories, happy memories and then there were those sad ones. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything, memories, her current emotions and those damn pregnancy hormones. She stopped her eyes still fixed on the building, the tears streaming down her cheeks against her will. Was this his plan? Was this the reason why he brought her there? To this particular spot of the endless beach, to remind her, to crack the shell she's built around her and her emotions? The tears just kept coming.

"Kel..." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her soothingly half expecting her to push him away, again. He thought he was prepared for anything that afternoon, but he did not expect this reaction and so soon. She was cracking.

"I'm so sorry." Kelly mumbled her face buried into his shoulder, the words coming out mixed with sobs making them barely understandable.

He pressed his lips on her temple, stroking her back as they slipped down into the warm sand. It took a few moments before Kelly was able to speak again, repeating her words from before.

"I'm so sorry, Brandon. I...I..."

"No, Kelly... _we_. We've both made mistakes in the past weeks, a lot of mistakes. Now it's time to learn from them and move forward." He looked at her hopefully. His hand moving up to her face and brushing off some of the lost tears from her cheeks.

A brief smile flashed through her lips. Her eyes drawn to his face, she nodded in agreement. It was about time they got themselves out of this limbo, but where to start? The silence prevailed again. They had to talk, she had to talk.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "I can't get over the fact that you wanted to have a vasectomy." It was out in the open...finally...after all those weeks.

Brandon looked at her, studying her face. He knew it was not meant as an accusation. It was a start... "I was scared of losing you. I know that accidents happen, that anything can happen, but this was the one thing I could influence. I thought it was a right thing to do."

"I know." She said quietly, trying to gather her thoughts thinking of the best way how to explain him that even if she understood his actions, it wasn't easy for her to get over them. "We never talked about another child after we got together, but somehow I assumed there will be another one, not this early thought." She looked down at her rounded stomach. "That one day, when we find out about it coming into our lives we'd both be happy, the kids will be happy and we will be all looking forward to welcome this new little person."

"Kelly, I am looking forward to welcome this baby into our lives." Brandon touched her stomach to validate his comment.

Kelly closed her eyes, it was not working, he had no idea what was on her mind. "I came home that day thinking how good we were doing, I had you, two kids, after everything we went through in the months before we were finally doing good and I was almost sure there was another baby on the way. Than a nurse called telling me your vasectomy was scheduled for Friday. I can still hear her words in my mind, I wake up at least twice a week in pool of sweat after seeing this scene play in front of me, it's still so real." She looked at him. "I am pregnant with the baby you never wanted to happen."

Brandon gulped hard under her gaze, the bulge that suddenly grew in his throat preventing him from saying something smart that he thought would make everything better in that moment. The truth was, he never looked at the situation from this angle and he had to admit it was not a pretty angle.

"You know what's even worse?" She looked at him studying his face, watching as he shook his head. "As the days go by, I'm no longer sure if I want this baby to happen."

For weeks Brandon was waiting for her to talk, to voice what was bothering her, but he was not expecting this. A few times he opened and closed his mouth, without as much as a single word coming out. "You want this baby, Kelly." He spoke finally.

"How do you know it?" She questioned him, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Because you've always wanted it, just as much as I wanted to have a baby with you. No matter what we have said or done in the past weeks and how it came to being, this baby is wanted by both of us." His eyes were drawn to her, something, maybe finally understanding, passing between the two of them.

"You're right, again." Kelly said quietly looking up at him. "Out of all the guys I've ever been dating, you were the only one I could ever imagine having a family with." She confessed.

"You know that we can still have the hockey team I told you about years back, nothing was cut." He smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I'll give that opportunity a pass." Kelly smiled softly.

"Yes, I'd probably drive you into frenzy if you have to go through this three more times with me by your side." He smiled, finally letting his arm wrap itself around her shoulders.

"Mhm, it's not so bad once you are not so overprotective, controlling and psyched about losing me." She said softly.

"I'm trying." Brandon pressed his lips on her temple, breathing in her scent.

"I know and I really appreciate it, even if I don't always say so." Kelly leaned away from him for a moment studying her face. "It's not like I want to force you or anything, but maybe you should come with me to my check-ups." Now why hasn't she thought of this before was beyond her.

"I don't know, Kel. Isn't that part of the not so overprotective, controlling and psyched up thingy?" He looked at her unsure.

"No." Kelly shook her head. "It makes sense. Wouldn't it calm you if you could hear directly from my doctors that everything is well with me and the baby?"

"It would." He admitted, she was onto something here. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled brightly, a first real smile in weeks.

"Good." They were moving forward, finally. "But...under one condition."

"What condition?" She looked at him questioningly.

"When something bothers you, you'll tell me. I don't want some unresolved hurt feelings to tear us apart." He returned her look.

"I promise." Kelly wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into the nape of his neck. It felt good.

"Good. I honestly would have never guessed that this vasectomy thing was still bothering you." Brandon admitted as they let go of each other.

"Mhm...maybe it was more the idea that you wouldn't be happy about our third unplanned pregnancy that bothered me and not the vasectomy itself." Kelly admitted.

"Come here." Brandon pulled her into his lap. "I was happy every time. We may not have planned the baby in college, but together with fear, shock and everything I felt happiness too and if the baby came to being I'd have been happy no matter how young we were, because it would have been our baby. When you told me about Grace, I was shocked, never in my wildest dreams would I expect that one day I'd just find out I've a three year old kid running around. But after everything sank in, I was happy, because she's ours and so will be this baby." His hand slipped on her stomach again.

"It was dumb, I know." Kelly looked down watching his hand.

"No, it was not. You can't help your feelings, they are feelings after all. All I want from you is to let me know about them, if I do unwittingly something that makes you sad, I want to know it. I might get hurt too, but there is no other way if we want to make this forever, and I do strongly believe it's something we both want." Brandon said soothingly.

Kelly breathed in. She did want that, one day, when their relationship will be strong enough to handle it.

As if reading her mind Brandon added. "But I'm not going to propose yet, we already made that mistake once when we rushed into something we were not ready for. Just take it as a pre-warning Miss Taylor, it will happen one day, one day we will finally go through with that damn thing." He heard her giggle, it felt like a lullaby to his ears. Leaning down he captured her lips, that felt even better.

"There is one more thing we have to talk about Mr. Walsh." Kelly mumbled in between the kisses, as they were making out right there down on the beach for a moment turning into two teenagers, instead of behaving like two thirty something consent adults.

"That would be?" Brandon breathed out kissing her earlobe.

"Sex."

Brandon leaned back seeing the smirk plastered on her face.

"What about it?" He asked surprised.

"Well if we leave out the fact that ever since I told you about this baby we were having little to none...everything's great." She raised her brows.

"I thought you were not interested, with the sickness, and messed up hormones and everything ..." He mumbled.

Amanda...that name popped up like a warning sign in her mind as soon as he finished his sentence...dang she hasn't thought of that before and she didn't want to go there for sure. "I should have told you and it's probably not even fair to bring it up considering we were fighting the majority of the time..." She looked into her lap, regreting that she even brought this topic up.

"No, no, no." Brandon grinned placing a finger under her chin and making her look at him. "Now you got me interested."

"Really?" Kelly looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Mhm..." Brandon kissed her, just to tease her a little bit more. His forehead resting against hers. "I assume little to none is not often enough." He spoke finally when she remained silent.

"Well, I can just confirm your assumption. Not nearly enough." Kelly grinned before their lips met again.

"I guess we have to do something about it, Miss Taylor." Brandon looked at his watch briefly. "I told Steve I'll come and pick the kids up by six, if I deduct the time we need to get home and for me to drive to the Sander's house later on, we still have two more hours and an empty house. We can be as loud as we want to." He raised his brow, his voice raspy.

"I like your thinking." Kelly kissed his neck.

Brandon sucked in the air. God how did he miss their closeness. "Let's get the hell out of here." He mumbled helping her up on her feet. Whoever said communication was overrated, couldn't be more wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Humming quietly Brandon navigated the black SUV through the streets a smile plastered on his face. He was not naive, it was not going to be all roses and butterflies from now on, but this was a good day and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Stopping the car in front of the house that used to be called "Casa Walsh" he jumped out of his nicely cooled car back into the late afternoon heat. Living in Washington and New York for the past years he forgot how hot the Californian autumn could be. Walking the familiar path to the front door he let his mind wander. When he and Kelly decided to move back, Steve offered to vacate the house for them. He declined immediately without even discussing it with Kelly. He had his reasons. It was no longer Walsh house, there were no Walsh's living in it for years it belonged to Steve and his family, plus with him and Kelly expecting a third child it was going to become too small too soon. That's what he told Steve. Then there were all the reasons he told no one. Memories, it held many happy ones, after all it was their first home together, but it was still a house where she found out about his infidelity, where they held a wedding party for the wedding that never was...it was not where he wanted to return, it was better to look for another place, where the four of them could start together anew as a family.

Knocking on the front door he waited.

"Brandon!" He could see the relief on Steve's face when he opened the door.

"What happened?" Stepping inside he could hear Grace's cries. It was clear what happened, another meltdown.

"She's been fine the whole time, then suddenly she became a crying screaming mess. It's going on for the past fifteen minutes, we were not able to calm her down. I've been trying to call you." Steve talked hastily.

Brandon vaguely remembered turning the ringing tone off once he and Kelly returned from the beach. Obviously he never turned it back on. "This should answer your question what it is like to live in a household with a Taylor girl." He joked as the two of them moved upstairs the cries becoming more evident.

As soon as Grace spotted him she broke free from Janet running into her father's arms. "I want to go to mommy." She sobbed into his chest wrapping herself around her father like a koala bear her little body shaking as more cries emerged. They've been through this countless times before, but until now they haven't found an ultimate way to calm down their daughter down once a meltdown arrived. All Brandon did was pace up and down with Grace in his arms talking to her soothingly. Sometimes it worked, sometimes not, it looked this was one of his lucky days as within minutes Grace calmed down. Kissing her forehead he carried her downstairs where Steve and Janet were with the other kids.

"Is she alright?" Steve asked once Grace run away joining Caleb and Steve's daughters.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. Sorry about that." Brandon's eyes were still on his daughter who now had a smile plastered on her face, the tears already forgoten.

"It's all right, we have our fair share of them with our girls." Steve brushed it off.

"Thanks for watching the kids on a short notice, I was not sure who else to call."

"Anytime, they are nice kids. Almost like twins." Steve grinned.

"Yes, it's funny...they gravitated towards each other even before they knew they were siblings." Brandon smiled.

"I guess they felt it, even without knowing. I was surprised Caleb was fine with all the dolls and ponies, we don't really have a boy stuff around the house."

"He is used to it with Grace around. She is the boss, he's the mellow one. Considering we will be outnumbered soon, it's a good thing that he is so mellow." Brandon chuckled.

"Another girl?" Steve asked.

"The doctor was 80% sure, we will see at the big ultrasound. Kelly is still hoping for the 20%."

"Shouldn't that be you?" Steve raised his brows.

"I don't really mind. Kel on the other hand had her heart set on a little boy as soon as we found out she was pregnant."

"The bright side is you can always try for a boy again."

"Yeah and I'll be that guy that keeps on trying until he has twelve daughters in the house and it's pretty evident a boy won't happen." Brandon laughed.

"Yup, that's why I'm content with my two girls and wouldn't change them for anything." Steve confessed.

"Who are you? And where is my best friend?" Brandon asked a shocked expression on his face.

Steve laughed watching the kids. "Tomorrow's still on?"

"Yes, definitely. We will see you tomorrow and thanks again for watching the kids." He patted Steve's back before calling Caleb and Grace telling them to say goodbye to their new friends.

* * *

"Hello George!" Brenda said picking up her cell while pacing the room up and down with Ethan over her shoulder.

"Brenda! How is the hottest mamma in showbiz doing?" She heard his sleazy voice over the phone, making her skin crawl. She hated George Williams, but he was the best agent she could have, meaning she had to suck it up. After all, if he ever tried something Dylan would kick his ass in no time, that idea made her smile.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Good, good. I've got something for you, something way better than this stay at home mom stuff." He enthused.

Brenda rolled her eyes, this guy was a moron. "I'm listening."

"I've got a call from an assistant of Frank Chester he has a new play in the works that should premier next spring. He had apparently an eye on you for some time and would love to have you over for an audition for the main role." George said with a great satisfaction in his voice.

"Frank is relocating to London? I haven't heard of that." Brenda said trying to contain the excitement. Chester's plays were almost classics and just being in one of them would be a dream come true, getting a lead in one of them seemed almost like winning a lottery.

"No, Broadway." George said, Brenda's excitement subsiding.

"Broadway." She echoed.

"I thought you'd be excited." George said when all he heard was silence.

"I am excited. Until when do they need an answer?" New York, USA, home, she was not ready to return...they were not ready to return.

"I was expecting a yes in an instant, but have it your way, they gave us time until tomorrow." George said now visibly disappointed by her reaction or rather lack of it.

"Alright, I'll let you know by tomorrow morning." Brenda said quickly feeling Ethan squirm on her shoulder.

"Okay, but Brenda remember no is not an answer this time. This is your chance of a lifetime."

Brenda heard the beeping sound as he ended the call, typical George. She threw the cell on the sofa giving her full attention to her son who was waking up, she had no idea what to do.

Before she could give that even a little though the door opened as Dylan walked in returning from the grocery shopping.

"You look worried." He said instead of a greeting placing the two bags on the counter.

"I'm fine." She lied pacing the room with the baby boy who was now fully awake letting out a subtle cry a pre-warning of what was about to come if he won't get what he wanted. Sighing Brenda sat down ready to feed her son in a hope Dylan would leave her alone and drop the topic giving her some time to think about the offer.

"No, you were fine when I was leaving." Dylan pushed placing a glass with water in front of her as he joined her on the sofa.

"I got a call from George." She spoke finally, what was there to think about? They were going to have this fight sooner or later anyway.

"What did he want?" Dylan questioned her leaving out the bunch of invectives that usually followed after George's name. Maybe fatherhood did agree with him in more aspects than she realized until that moment.

"I got an offer to audition for a new play directed by Frank Chester." Brenda looked at him waiting if he'll recognize the name.

"Isn't that the guy that does those all amazing plays at Broadway?" He asked finally.

"Yes, that's him." Brenda confirmed.

"Is he moving here or something?" Dylan run the back of his hand over Ethan's soft cheek, his eyes on his son.

"No, the play will be on Broadway."

Dylan stopped mid-movement looking at her. "Do you want to move to New York?"

Hell, no. She didn't want to, but she wanted to fight for that role. "I don't know." She said finally.

"But you want that role." Dylan eyed her, their son momentarily forgotten.

"I do want that role. No, scratch that I'd kill to get it." She admitted finally.

"What's the problem then?" Dylan questioned her. They both knew they were in London only because of her career, there was nothing else holding them there.

"The problem is, I hate New York, I don't want to return to the States, I don't want us to move any closer to Kelly as we are at the moment, I just don't..." Damn it, it was out. She looked at him waiting for his reaction.

Dylan ran his hands over his face. "So basically, you don't trust me." Tilting his head to the side he watched her.

"I trust you." Brenda looked at him.

"Alright, why do you need a safe distance between me and Kelly then?" He questioned her.

"Because my mind likes to play stupid paranoid games with me?" She smiled softly.

"In that case tell your mind to stop them." He returned her smile.

"I have to work on that." She mumbled under her breath.

"You better do. I'm past that stage where I'd threw everything I have right now behind me to be with Kelly and it goes the other way around as well. I'm very happy with the place my life is in and despite the calls from yesterday so is she. You got to trust me and you got to trust her as well, especially if she's going to marry your brother one day." Dylan narrated.

Brenda sighed, he was right. She and Kelly called it more or less a truce in New York, that was a start. "Can I still blame it on pregnancy hormones or something?"

"Hmm, I guess I'll give you a pass this time." Dylan grinned leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thanks." Brenda mumbled as he pulled away.

"Now that we have this cleared up, do you want to check that role out?" He questioned her.

"I think so." They could survive New York, she was now sure of that much.

* * *

Opening the door Brandon let Caleb inside following him with Grace in his arms. Hearing them Kelly walked outside of the kitchen where she was just finishing the dinner. Seeing Grace sound asleep she raised her brows. "I'll tell you later." Brandon said quietly pressing a kiss on her lips before carrying Grace upstairs.

"Do you want to help me set the table Caleb?" Kelly smiled at the little brown haired boy.

"Yes." He slipped his hand into hers looking up at her as they returned to the kitchen. With Grace always striving for her parents attention, she had a maybe unjustified feeling that both her and Brandon tended to overlook Caleb. The sweet shy quiet little boy, she loved him to pieces. The initial worry about raising a child that was not hers long forgotten.

"Did you have fun at uncle Steve's and aunt Janet's house?" Kelly asked handing him some napkins to carry to the table.

"Yes, I like uncle Steve. We kicked a ball in the backyard." The little boys eyes lit up, he loved soccer.

"That's nice. What about Maddy and Becca?"

"They like dollies and pink like Gracie." He looked at Kelly.

"Dollies and pink color are not really your thing." Kelly ruffled his hair her mind elsewhere, this little boy was the real reason why she wanted the baby she was carrying to be a boy so badly. She wanted to give Caleb a brother.

"Kelly?" Caleb's tiny voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What is it Cal?"

"Can you be my mommy?" He looked at her expectantly.

With Grace calling them mommy and daddy, she expected this question sooner or later. She sat down on one of the chairs sitting Caleb on her knees. Despite studying children psychology back in the day she was still at loss how to explain these things to a three year old. "You can call me mommy." She said finally watching as his little face lit up again.

"Daddy said my mommy is in heaven. But then he is Grace's daddy as well, so you can be my mommy." The logic of a three year old was easy after all.

"Yes, I can be your mommy." She confirmed feeling him squirm on her knees as he gave her a hug.

They sat there in embrace for a moment Kelly's eyes closed, she just got a son. Feeling a kiss on her forehead she opened her eyes seeing Brandon in front of them.

"Nicely done." He mouthed to her before he kissed the side of Caleb's head, it was clear he heard the whole conversation.

With Grace asleep they could for once concentrate on Caleb and it turned out to be a very nice evening. Few hours later, after three different stories he was asleep as well and Brandon and Kelly decided to retire to their bed as well, it's been a long day.

"So what happened with Grace?" Kelly asked finally after Brandon joined her in their bed.

"Another tantrum, she got herself so worked up that she fell asleep on the way home." He sighed, giving her a worried look.

"Do you think we should look into it?" Kelly asked directly.

"I don't know. She's that age when it's completely fine for her to be having them, but there might be some underlying issue." Brandon shrugged.

"God knows she has more than enough reasons to react the way she does." Kelly sighed.

"She's been doing fine after we told her I was her father." Brandon offered knowing where Kelly was heading with her remark.

"That's not really what I mean. It's been just the two of us for the longest time with Dylan coming and leaving. Now there's you, Caleb and soon another baby and you're not going to go anywhere, she might feel threatened by it all." Kelly explained.

"That would make sense given her nature." Brandon agreed. "But what do we do to make her feel secure again?"

"I guess we keep doing what we are doing right now." Kelly looked at him.

"And hope she'll come around and outgrow it?"

Kelly nodded in reply. "We will be looking for a new pediatrician anyway so if it the tantrums continue, we can still mention it at her incoming appointment and get a referral if he thinks it's necessary." Kelly suggested.

"That makes sense." Brandon agreed yawning.

"I guess it's bedtime for us as well." She grinned seeing him.

"Yes, I'm so tired that just keeping my eyes open seems like a lost battle." Brandon confirmed moving to lie down.

"Same here. It's been an exhausting day." Kelly agreed mirroring his actions.

"Exhausting, but good." Brandon mumbled reaching for the power switch and turning the light off. The last thing he remembered was both of them stirring in the bed before finally falling asleep curled up together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Friday evening came and went and so did Saturday without any major settle backs. It was now very early Sunday morning and the whole house was still in silence, just as it should be at such an early hour. Brandon's eyes fluttered open when he felt Kelly stir next to him.

"Morning." He mumbled his eyes still closed.

"Good morning." Kelly who was fully awake inched up placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"How did you sleep?" He felt the warmth of her body leave him and saw her laying on her back and stretching herself slightly once he opened his eyes.

"Great. How about you?" She let out, a soft smile on her lips.

"Great. As always when you're sleeping next to me." He returned her smile easily and laid on his side one hand under his head, letting his free hand caress her baby bump that was hidden under white tank-top.

"Just a few days and you may be able to feel her move as well." Her hand covered his, both of them resting on her ever growing belly.

"I am looking forward to that." He smiled pleased that she used "her" this time instead of the usual "it". Maybe ever so slowly Kelly was getting used to the idea of having another daughter. "Is she moving now?"

"I think so, it feels like thousands of butterflies flying in my belly, she's on the go."

"Fierce little girl. I love it." Brandon chuckled kissing her softly.

"I was hoping for a mellow baby." Kelly smiled.

"Well, there is a hope. You said Grace was a mellow baby." Brandon noted his eyes drawn again to her stomach as his fingertips ran around it in fluid circles.

"We will see once she's here."

"Hmm, yeah." Brandon agreed not moving an inch his eyes fixated to her stomach. "Are you okay, with the baby being a girl?" He asked finally, moving to his previous position on his side.

Kelly nodded in reply. "I guess I've finally come to terms with it, it's not like I have another choice." She grinned. "It comes down to the fact that it's our baby and we already have a son and a daughter, this baby can be whatever it wants to be. Caleb will be fine with or without a brother." She looked at him.

Leaning forward Brandon placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly smiled into the kiss deepening it giving him a clear sign where she wanted to take this.

"I think I'm loving this pregnancy." Brandon mumbled jokingly while trailing soft kisses down Kelly's neck and collarbone.

Kelly smiled upon his words, letting out a soft moan once he found the special place at the nape of her neck, her hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt in an effort to have him naked as soon as possible.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" Grace's voice echoed through the hallway, making them both freeze immediately.

"How the hell did we end with two of those?" Kelly asked jokingly seeing the pained expression on Brandon's face.

"I am afraid to say it, but what we were about to do got us into trouble. The bottom line, there is a third one on the way, no more fun for us mommy." Brandon kissed her quickly. "It's your turn to go Kel, I don't think I'm able to get out of this bed right now."

"Sorry." Kelly mouthed kissing him on her way out of the bed.

"Yes, it's all your fault." He shook his head playfully watching as she grabbed her bathrobe giving him a quick wink from the doorway before she disappeared in the hallway looking for Grace.

"Mommy!" Grace called again as soon as she saw her. Her blue eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembling.

"What's wrong Gracie?" Kelly hurried to her daughter.

"I couldn't find you." The words come out muffed as the little girl tried to hold back the tears.

"I was asleep in the bedroom with daddy, just down the hall." Kelly explained but Grace shook her blond head.

"In my dream. I couldn't find you in my dream." Grace let out in between the sobs.

Holding the little one in her arms Kelly froze before carrying her into their bedroom. Brandon raised his brows when she walked inside with Grace in her arms.

"Bad dream." She mouthed before handing her to the father and crawling in the bed. Once in the bed with both parents Grace snuggled into her mother, quiet sobs still leaving her body.

Kelly gave Brandon a worried look while they both tried to sooth their upset daughter.

"Gracie tell me about your dream." Kelly said softly stroking her daughters hair.

"You were not there." Grace repeated with tears threatening to fall again.

"Where Gracie?"

"Here with me. Daddy and Caleb were not here either." Her lip trembled again.

"Gracie, we're not going anywhere." Kelly assured her.

"Your mommy is saying the truth, we will be here with you, it was just a bad dream." Brandon added.

"No." Grace shook her head. "Mommy and you are angry with each other. Emily's mommy and daddy were angry with each other and then her daddy left. Mommy, I don't want daddy to go." She looked at Kelly pleadingly.

"Grace, your father is not going anywhere and neither is Caleb. We are a family, we will all stay together." Kelly replied, inwardly stunned by every word her daughter was saying.

"And the baby is not going to make you die?" Grace asked quietly.

Kelly blinked a few times acutely aware that she should speak, but the words were not coming.

"Grace, why do you think mommy is going to die?" Brandon asked instead, feeling the same level of astonishment as Kelly.

"I heard you on the phone in New York. You said mommy is going to die if she has a baby." Her eyes were now glued to Brandon.

"Grace, I'm not going to die and neither is the baby." Kelly said finally finding her voice.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Kelly said calmly. Feeling the nausea set in, she quickly kissed her daughters forehead excusing herself for the bathroom and leaving her with her father.

That's where Brandon found her again minutes later, holding the sink with both of her hands and looking into it the droplets of water still on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked closing the door behind him almost noiselessly.

"Yes, I am now." Kelly replied letting off the sink and grabbing the nearest towel to dry her face. "I guess having our three year old tell me that I'm going to die if I have a baby and that we're going to divorce before we are married was a little bit too much excitement for this early in the morning."

Brandon let out a soft sigh, leaning against the closed door. "I had no idea she noticed those things or heard me on the phone with Brenda."

"Neither did I." Kelly said throwing the towel on the sink and pacing up and down the small room. "We've completely messed her up." She said finally.

"Kel... She's not messed up." Brandon countered. "You said it yourself yesterday. There've been a lot of changes for her lately and she's probably just reacting sensitively to everything that's going on around her."

"Maybe." Kelly admitted. "But from now on we definitely have to be careful with what we say when she's around and Caleb as well."

"I agree with that one." Reaching out he stopped Kelly in her tracks and pulled her close to him kissing her.

"What are you doing? I thought we are having a serious conversation." Kelly snapped at him.

"We are, but watching you pace up and down is making me nervous and this was the only way to stop you." Brandon shrugged.

"You should have just told me to stop." Kelly countered.

"Like that was going to work." Brandon rolled his eyes knowingly. "Before we go there, since knowing you this talk will head in that direction, you're not a crap parent and once and for all, she's not messed up."

Kelly glared at him but instead of snapping back at him she changed the topic."Where is Grace?"

"Playing with her brother. Cal, woke up shortly after you left for this fancy room." Brandon placed his hands on her hips.

"We should get out of here and start on the breakfast." Kelly noted.

"Yeah, but let me do this first." He pulled her closer to him kissing her again.

"You're crazy." Kelly giggled finally when they pulled apart.

"Aren't we all Kel?" Brandon chuckled opening the door for her and watching her walk outside.

* * *

"Are you going to eat something?" Dylan asked watching Brenda pace up and down their kitchen.

"I don't think I can." She let out not stopping for a second.

He raised his brows. If this was the way she was going to spend the next hour before she'll leave for her audition with Chester and his people... This was going to be a long hour, a awfuly long hour.

"I can't remember the time when I was this nervous. I mean he flied over from New York to audition me. He has obviously his expectations. What if I'll mess up?" Brenda rambled.

"What if you'll do amazing?" Dylan let out a sigh. In the past two hours they've had this talk at least ten times. He was growing tired of it, especially since this was so untypical for Brenda.

Huffing she landed on the chair across from him. That was already a success. "I want that role. I want it, badly."

He leaned forward over the table. "Then go there and kick his ass."

"That's easy to say. You're not the one that has to stand on the stage today." She glared at him.

"No, I'm not. But I'm also not the one that does it for a living. Bren, he is the one that contacted your agent. He heard about you, he already knows you're amazing, all you have to do today is go up on the stage and do your thing, like you do every time when you're up there." Grabbing his utensils Dylan returned back to his food.

"Thanks. I guess this is what I needed to hear." Brenda said leaning back against the chair, breathing out in relief.

"I live to serve." Dylan gave her his famous smirk.

"Don't try this on me McKay." Brenda warned him with a grin on her face.

"I'm not trying anything." Dylan said with his mouth full, causing Brenda to roll he eyes. "Bren, you're seriously over thinking this."

"I know. I mean I've been to so many auditions...but this time it's different, there is our future in stake. I know you want to return to States." She said slowly.

"I do, but if we stay in London I'll be fine with it." Dylan shrugged. "There's no need to put this pressure on you."

"Maybe I do want to go back too." Dylan raised his brows upon his admission.

"When you headed out for a walk yesterday with Ethan, I called Kelly. We talked nearly for half an hour. It felt good." Brenda said playing with her fork.

"I'm happy to hear that." Dylan set down his fork again.

"It was a first step I guess. I didn't realize before how much I missed talking to her, about anything." Brenda admitted.

Dylan smiled. "You've both came a long way to be where you are now."

"Yes." Brenda agreed returning his smile. "I guess it took some time, but I finally appreciate that our paths had crossed again."

"Yeah." Dylan breathed out in relief. She was ready, they both were, to head home again, but before that could happen, there was an audition she had to attend and a commitment to be made.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Standing on the podium Brenda Walsh felt the adrenalin rush through her veins as countless times before. This was her home, this was what she loved to do and lived for. Going through the lines from the script Chester's people sent before the audition she was fully immersed in her role everything else forgotten. It was just her as Lillie Bagg up on the stage. The loud clapping of hands that came from the second row managed to pull her out of her trance.

Focusing her eyes into the audience she saw Chester standing up on his feet and applauding her. She felt her cheeks flush red, never ever before had she received a standing ovation during audition, and she already had a few of them under her belt. This was a new experience and it left her puzzled for a moment.

"Amazing! Just amazing Miss Walsh!" Chester repeated those words as he headed up on the stage a big satisfied smile on his face.

"Thank you." Brenda replied with a new found composure. Judging by his reaction the role was hers, the following words just confirming her assumption.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. The moment I saw you on the video I knew this role was written for you, but seeing you up here today as Lillie, all I can say is...wow! You took my breath away." He continued with his praise.

"Thanks. I don't know what to say." Brenda smiled nervously.

"Just say that you want that role."

"I do." Brenda said quickly looking straight into his eyes.

"It's yours." He replied.

Brenda felt the world spinning. She did it! They were going to move to New York and she was going to work with Frank Chester. A dream was coming true for her and she was barely able to contain her excitement. Without giving it any thought she threw herself into Chester's arms hugging him before another "Thank you!" left her mouth.

The short dark haired man just grinned seeing her excitement. She was not the first one, nor the last one that reacted that way around him, most of the people did when he hired them.

"We'll mail the contract to your agent and I want to see you in New York on the 19th for your first rehearsal."

"But that's in three weeks." Brenda's eyes grew big.

"Yes, we were looking for the perfect Lillie to complete our cast. Now that we got her, we're ready to start with the rehearsals. Is there an issue?" Chester asked.

"No. Everything's great." Brenda replied. Everything, except that in three weeks they have to pack all their belongings and move across the ocean with a barely two month old baby.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa Dylan stared at the open black velvet box in the palm of his hand. While Brenda was on the audition with Chester he and Ethan took a trip to a jeweler two blocks down the street. He got her something. A satisfied smile flashed on his lips as he looked at the princess cut diamond set in a slim white golden band in the box. Commitment. Something Dylan McKay rarely did, yet this time he was going to do it with pleasure.

Closing the box he set it on the table in front of him, already contemplating how and when he was going to give it to her. Speaking of the devil, his phone rang and her name flashed on the screen.

"Bren?" He picked it up quickly before the ringing could wake up Ethan who was soundly asleep in the baby swing just a few feet away.

"Congratulations! That's amazing!" He enthused listening to her the smile on his face growing bigger.

"No, no, no... Don't stress, we will manage it in three weeks. Hell if we want to we can do it in two." He smirked as she protested on the other end of line.

"Alright. We will talk about it once you come home." He sighed. "See you soon." With that he ended the call and set the cell phone on the table. They were going home, or the closest he had been to home in the past four years.

Standing up he picked up the black box heading into their bedroom, hiding it in the drawer of his night table.

They had three weeks to pack their lives into boxes and move to New York. Three weeks to get engaged and married as he had every intention to leave London as a married man.

* * *

"I can't believe you're so cool about all of this." Kelly huffed, stubbornly staring in front of her as they drove through the streets.

"Kel, she's been fine since yesterday morning." Brandon sighed. Although her initial reaction to Grace's nightmare was more or less calm, it soon became a frequent topic among the two of them. He stopped counting the times they discussed it in the last two days, which was basically whenever the kids were not around. The more calm he was about everything the more worked up Kelly was.

"Fine." Kelly crossed her arms in front of her chest a clear sign of her annoyance.

Normally he'd let her be, knowing that like their daughter she was rather sensitive lately, but this was not one of those times.

"You do realize you're blowing this out of proportion." He let out his eyes on the road.

"Am I Brandon, really?" Kelly fired back. "She's throwing tantrums on daily bases, wakes ups shaken up by her dreams, thinking that we might leave her. Sounds really like she is perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes.

"She is three Kel, of course she's going to throw tantrums, so does Caleb. And she had one bad dream, we talked about it and she slept well last night. I'm sorry that I don't see the need to drag our daughter through therapist visits."

"Fine." Kelly turned her head away from him. Brandon felt like laughing, this was one of those moments when he could clearly see the resemblance between the mother and daughter and not only physical one. When this little one was going to be anything like them his life was never going to be boring again.

Arriving to the hospital parking lot in silence he stopped the car in the shade and the two of them walked inside. This silence continued also while they waited for Kelly's name to be called. It was not exactly how he envisioned her big ultrasound but you can't have it all, right? Once a blond haired nurse called her in he followed dutifully.

"The doctor will be with you shortly Miss Taylor. I'll just measure your blood pressure before she comes." Brandon caught the nurses' last words while closing the door behind him.

Looking around he figured the best place for him to be in would be behind Kelly, so he moved there waiting for the nurse to finish. He could see her forehead wrinkle in worry.

"It's high." The nurse said finally.

"No surprise there." Brandon mumbled under his breath.

As quiet as he said those words, Kelly naturally heard them and turned around glaring at him.

He just shrugged in reply. Luckily the same moment the doctor walked in, saving him from more of those lovely glances.

"Hello Miss Taylor!" The doctor greeted her.

"Hello Doctor Higgins!" Kelly replied the two shaking hands. Although she never heard about her previously, Melanie Higgins was supposed to be one of the best OB/GYN's in Los Angeles and her old doctor recommended her once she told him she was moving back to LA. "This is my boyfriend Brandon Walsh."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Walsh."

"Nice to meet you too." Brandon smiled as they shook hands as well. She seemed to be nice.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked moving her attention back to Kelly.

"Good." Kelly replied briefly. Causing Brandon to roll his eyes behind her back.

"Nothing of concern since the last time you saw your old doctor?" Doctor Higgins continued without noticing Brandon.

"No, everything's fine." Kelly smiled watching as the nurse handed the doctor the paper with her results.

The doctor wrinkled her forehead reading the numbers and handed them back to the nurse. "Have you been stressed lately?"

"Yes, we have moved across the country with two three year olds and everyone is still settling in, that was a bit stressful." Kelly admitted, giving out a smile.

"Your blood pressure is on the high side. It's not an issue at the moment, but maybe it would be good to eliminate the stressing factors to avoid it becoming an issue in the future."

"Yes, absolutely." Kelly agreed running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Alright." The doctor said finally satisfied with her reply. "I'm sure you can't wait to see the baby." She said looking at both Kelly and Brandon.

"Yes, we're excited." Brandon said resting his hand on Kelly's shoulder who nodded her head, the wheels in his head running.

"Let's jump right into it then. Just bare your stomach and lay back."

Kelly did as she was told and soon felt the gel on her belly and the wand pressed into her flesh, the screen jumping to life and their baby appearing on the screen. She felt Brandon taking her hand into his and while she was still mad at him, she was glad they could go through this together.

The doctor talked them through the ultrasound taking all the measurements of their baby, who was according to her completely healthy and right on point developmentally, which was reassuring to hear.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked finally.

"We already more or less know. It was a 80% girl during my last ultrasound in New York." Kelly smiled.

"It's definitely a girl." The doctor confirmed, pointing to the screen. Kelly expected to feel disappointed with the final confirmation, but it was not coming, she was looking forward to have this little girl in their family. Looking at Brandon she smiled and he returned her smile easily.

The ultrasound was turned off and the doctor moved behind her table while Kelly cleared the gel from her stomach and straightened her clothes again.

"Have you thought about the date for your c-section? We usually do them in the week before due date." She asked looking up from the computer.

"I'd prefer not to have a c-section."

"It's a recommendation from your cardiologist." The doctor noted.

"I know. I'm seeing my new cardiologist next week and want to discuss it with him again."

"Alright, we can make this decision on your next check-up." She agreed.

Kelly smiled satisfied, she was unsure about her new doctor until now, but maybe she was going to like her after all. She was the first one who was at least willing to discuss the c-section. If only her new cardiologist was going to agree on this one.

"We will also keep an eye on your blood pressure. Try to rest as much as you can and avoid any unnecessary stress." The doctor reminded her again. "If there are no problems I want to see you back in three weeks."

"Okay. Thank you doctor." She stood up and both she and Brandon left the office.

"She was nice." Brandon noted as they headed to the car.

"Yes, she was okay." Kelly admitted.

Driving out of the parking lot Brandon turned the car heading back home.

"Where are we going?" Kelly gave him an odd look.

"I'm taking you home." Brandon replied his eyes on the road.

"But..." Kelly started but was cut short.

"For once Kel, please do not fight me. The work can wait. I'll be away, the kids will be away, just stay at home one day and relax, alright?" He looked at her quickly.

"Alright." Kelly breathed out yawning, which caused a smile slip on Brandon's lips.

"You and Grace are like the same person." He noted shaking his head playfully. "When she got herself all worked up last time and slept for hours and hours I was wondering where she got that from, now I see her mommy is the same." He grinned receiving a playful slap in return.

"We will talk about this, Walsh." Kelly noted her eyes already closed.

"That's one thing I'm sure of, Kel." He smiled as he pulled into their driveway, both of them heading inside. When he came back downstairs two minutes later, Kelly was already asleep on the sofa. Taking the blanket he covered her kissing her forehead on his way out.

Returning home with two kids in tow hours later Brandon found Kelly in the same spot as when he left. She must have slept the whole day, listening to the chatter of their two little birdies he was sure she was not going to sleep much longer. He helped them with their jackets hanging them up the two little ones giggling as they were taking their shoes off.

"Is the baby making mommy tired?" Grace asked out of the blue still seated on the floor one sneaker off and fighting the other one, her blue eyes glued to her father.

"Yes, it is." Brandon replied wondering where this will head.

"But you were making me tired as well when you were inside my belly." Came a voice from behind him. When he turned around he saw Kelly standing there. He lifted his arm and Kelly slipped under it still sleepy.

"Was I making mommy tired as well?" Caleb asked watching them.

"Yes, you were." Brandon confirmed.

"The baby is making me tired because it's growing and that takes a lot of energy. It's like when you are running around from early Saturday morning and then fall asleep in the afternoon. When the baby is tired, I'm tired too." Kelly explained.

"But the baby is not running around. It is still in your belly." Caleb giggled.

"It is, believe me. Soon you will be able to feel your sister moving." Kelly replied.

"Me too?" Grace asked.

"Of course, and daddy as well." Kelly confirmed. "Now go and wash your hands and you can help me prepare the dinner."

They watched the kids hurry into the bathroom, Kelly's hands slipping around Brandon's waist.

"That was smooth momma." Brandon smiled pulling her in and kissing her tenderly.

"Yeah, maybe if we explain things to them in a way they can understand it will stop the nightmares and tantrums."

"Mhm...that's a good idea." Brandon agreed relieved.

Kelly sighed. "Parenting is not easy at all." She pouted her lip playfully.

"Yes. Speaking of parenting, have you talked to your mom?"

"Not yet." Kelly hesitated looking down at her feet.

"Kel you know that one day she is going to find out that you're back in town..."

"I know...I just don't know what to tell her." Kelly looked up her eyes searching his.

"The truth...she's your mother, she'll understand." He pressed a quick kiss on her cheek, the raising noise letting them know their kids were returning.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was already dinner time when Brenda made it back home. After the successful audition there were a few details she and George had to go over, before they were done the contract landed in his mailbox as well turning it into a longer discussion. It was clear that Chester's enthusiasm over her work was genuine. While the fact alone was flattering, she also felt more pressure as she wanted to live up to his high expectations.

The first thing she noticed when she walked through the door was that Dylan's been cooking again, the delicious smell a clear evidence of that. Hanging her coat on the rack she moved into the living room where she found Ethan wide awake in his swing. It's been the longest she's been away from him since he was born and she missed him like crazy.

"Hey there little man. I've missed you." She cooed picking him up from the swing, the little boy giving her one of his rare smiles. She held him close kissing the side of his head.

Looking up she spotted Dylan watching them. "Hey!" She let out a beaming smile on her lips.

"Hey Bren!" He smiled crossing the distance between them and kissing her softly. "I'm proud of you."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"Yes, you did. You got what you wanted." Dylan smiled guiding her towards the couch, Ethan still in his mother's arms.

"Well, maybe you're right. I also got my first standing ovation during the audition." Brenda said proudly.

Dylan grinned. "It was about to happen. I told you you'd do amazing."

"You were right. I mean, I don't know who was more excited after the audition, me or Chester. He seems to put a lot of hope into me and it almost feels overwhelming."

Dylan gave her a worried look.

"Key word is, almost." Brenda smiled.

"Good. I don't want you to stress over this." Dylan rested his hand on her knee.

"And I'm not going to." Brenda promised. "What were you two up to while I was gone?"

"Sleep, poop, eat and repeat."

Brenda slapped his stomach playfully.

" We were just hanging out around the house. I cooked us dinner, it's in the oven and should be ready in a five minutes."

"That's good, I'm starving." Brenda said and the very same moment Ethan started to cry.

"I guess that makes two of you." Dylan joked.

"Mhm, I should have known what was behind his happy smile." Brenda sighed moving the baby.

"I'll check on the dinner and dish up. We can eat here." Dylan said standing up from the couch.

"Thanks." Brenda let out her focus fully shifting to her son.

* * *

Kelly sat in her car for the past ten minutes looking at the apartment house in front of her trying to work up the courage and face her mother after more than four long years. If it wasn't for Brandon's words the previous evening, she wouldn't have made it even this far, not yet. Getting out of the car she wondered what kind of reaction she was going to get. Anger? Maybe. Tears? For sure. Rejection? She could handle the first two, the last one would break her down.

Once she reached the entrance a neighbor was just walking out and let her into the building. Relieved to pass the first obstacle, she decided to take the steps giving herself more time before she'd have to do the inevitable. Taking the last step she finally entered the long corridor on third floor. Nothing changed there during the years she's been gone.

Moving towards the fourth door on the left she rang the doorbell and waited.

The door flied open and Jackie Taylor stood there speechless at the sight of her daughter standing in front of her, safe and sound.

"Hi, mom!" Kelly let out quietly before looking at her feet like a kindergartener caught raiding the cookie jar. Looking up seconds later she wished her mother would say something. Anything.

"Kelly!" Jackie whispered still in disbelief. "Come. Come inside." She took Kelly's hand almost dragging her in, the door closing behind them. Walking further into the apartment Kelly felt a pang of relief, there was no hysteria, not yet.

Stopping in the living room, Jackie turned around looking at her daughter still trying to comprehend the idea that she was standing right in front of her. After she disappeared years back without a trace, she was not expecting to see her again. The first tear slipped down Jackie's cheek.

It did not take much more for Kelly than seeing her mother in tears to be in tears herself. "I'm so sorry." She whispered hugging her mother.

"I thought I won't see you ever again."

Kelly had no idea what to say. The truth was, if it wasn't for Brandon, she'd have never returned back to her family and friends.

"When do I get to meet him?" Jackie asked out of the blue.

"Who?"

"The father of the baby."

"It's complicated." Kelly said quietly. She hasn't planned further than seeing her mother.

"He left you?" Jackie asked surprised.

"No, he is around mom." Kelly replied taking her mother's hands and guiding her towards the couch mentally rolling her eyes. Some things were never going change.

"Then, why would you say that it's complicated?" Jackie questioned her.

"Because there are a lot more things I have to tell you about before we come to the father of this baby." Kelly smiled softly.

"That's true. I do deserve a few answers." Jackie agreed, slowly recovering from the initial shock. "We can start with, where the hell have you been the past four and half years?"

Admittedly, this sounded more like her mother and the conversation she expected to have. "Mostly New York, but right after I left I've spend the first months in Colorado."

"Why Colorado?"

"Because no one would look for me there."

That was correct, no one thought she could end up there. "We've been all looking for you. Me, your father, friends, and couldn't find a trace."

"That was the point." Kelly breathed out.

"Why? Why were you hiding? "

"I was pregnant and didn't want the baby's father to know." Kelly admitted.

"There are tons of other ways to avoid the father knowing. You don't need to pack your bags and leave without a trace." Jackie shook her head in bewilderment.

"No, not at that time. It seemed like the only solution, it also worked well until the past caught up with me unexpectedly." Kelly shook her head.

"So there is another child." Jackie noted trying to piece the story together with the little to none information that Kelly gave her so far.

"Yes, there is another child. In fact we already have two at home. I do hope you have time, because there is a long story coming." Kelly looked up at her mother.

"I'm listening."

Jackie made herself comfortable on the couch as Kelly started talking, telling her everything from day one. Once again hoping that Brandon was right and honesty was going to make her mother understand why she made the hurtful choice years back.

* * *

"I'm full." Brenda sighed setting the empty desert plate on the coffee table.

"Me too." Dylan agreed mirroring her actions and sinking back into the couch.

"It's still not enough to get me to the bed though." Brenda joked laying her head on his shoulder.

"That was also not my intention. It's one thing when your doctor says it's okay to and another one when you feel ready. I can wait." Dylan said emphasizing his last words.

Brenda chuckled. "You know, that just does not sound like you."

"You've asked me to change, I've changed." Dylan joked kissing the side of her head.

"I think I like it." Brenda laughed feeling as he wrapped his arms around her. The couple sitting there in silence for a little while before Dylan spoke.

"You know, Bren. When you asked me what we were up during your audition, I wasn't completely honest with you."

Brenda raised her brows, but remained quiet.

"Ethan and I took a little trip this afternoon and I bought you something I want you to wear for the rest of our lives." Dylan said pulling out a black velvet box from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Dylan..." Brenda let out staring at the box in disbelief.

Letting go of her Dylan moved from the couch and got down on one knee. "Brenda Walsh, will you marry me?"

Brenda finally opened the box revealing the princess cut diamond ring. Raising her eyes she was met with Dylan's stare, the question he asked still unanswered. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." She finally pulled him out of his misery.

"I nearly had a heart attack." Dylan joked before he pressed his lips on hers briefly. Taking the ring out he placed it on her ring finger before he joined her back on the couch.

"It's beautiful." Brenda let out admiring it on her finger.

"You're beautiful."

Brenda laughed. "But it still does not get me in the bed."

"Good. We can wait until the wedding night." Dylan joked.

"Are you sure you have that much patience?" Brenda questioned him.

"As I do plan to leave this town as a married man, it would not require that much patience." Dylan countered.

Looking up at him surprised and speechless, Brenda could see that he was not joking. The coming weeks were definitely going to be a whirlwind.

* * *

"Mommy!" Hearing Grace and Caleb's voices coming from behind her Kelly opened her eyes. She's been waiting for them and Brandon. Standing up from the sand she brushed it off her clothes seeing the two little ones running in her direction. Soon they landed in her arms talking excitedly before they ran away again seconds later to play in sand.

"Hey you!" Brandon said as he reached her setting the basket he was carrying into the sand.

"Hey!" Kelly smiled moving forward and kissing him softly.

"How did it go?"

"Good. Way better than I expected. She wants to see you and the kids." Kelly rested her arms around his neck, Brandon's hands resting on her hips.

"We could have come over." Brandon offered watching as Kelly shook her head immediately.

"No, not today. Today I want to have you and the kids all to myself." Kelly smiled.

"Feeling selfish?" Brandon mumbled kissing her softly.

"Selfish and possessive, but most of all I'm starving." Kelly smiled.

"The last one is a good thing. We've stopped in the Peach Pit and have a basket full of Nat's goodies." Brandon let go of her and bent down picking up a blanket.

"What would I do without you." Kelly grinned helping him set the blanket.

"You'd be hungry and miserable." Brandon countered. "Kids, dinner!" He called after Caleb & Grace who came running the foursome enjoying their dinner.

Minutes later the kids went back to playing while Kelly and Brandon sat together on the blanket talking while watching them and the skies and ocean behind them.

"What are you thinking about?" Brandon asked wrapping his arms around Kelly who was silent for the past few minutes.

"When I made the choice to leave Los Angeles, I never thought about how many people I care about I was going to hurt with my decision." Kelly admitted.

"Kel, you should stop thinking about it. No one blames you, you did what you thought was right at that time. Now you're back home, with me, Grace and Caleb. New chance for all of us." Brandon said soothingly.

"I try not to, but it's still somewhere in the back of my mind. I stood there watching my mother in tears telling me she thought she'd never see me again and all I could think about was what if it was Grace who ran away and me waiting for her to return home? I could never handle that." Kelly admitted.

"We are just humans, Kel. We make mistakes, but the good thing is we can learn from them and never repeat them again." Brandon said kissing the side of her head.

Kelly smiled softly. "Thanks, this is just what I needed to hear after the emotional rollercoaster today."

"Everything is going to be alright." Brandon assured her again.

"I hope so, there's been too much drama in my life and I just want everything to settle and lead a quiet life with you, Caleb, Grace and this little girl." Kelly sighed.

"With three little ones under the roof it's never going to be quiet, but I know what you mean." Brandon ran his hand over her rounded belly.

"Have you thought about a name for her?" Kelly asked.

"Not really." Brandon admitted.

"There are still a few months left until we meet her and if worst comes to worst she'll follow the same fate as her big sister. Grace also wasn't named for the first two days of her life." Kelly shrugged.

"Really?" Brandon asked surprised, Kelly never mentioned this before.

"Yes, I couldn't commit to anything, nothing seemed right. It was awful, I was just sitting there all sore and emotional watching her sleep and couldn't come up with a single name I liked." Kelly chuckled.

"How did she ended up being Grace?" Brandon asked intrigued by the discussion.

"I went to buy something from the vending machine and there was this family with a sassy and spunky four year old and a newborn, the older girl was called Grace. I took it as inspiration and she definitely matches the other Grace's spirit." Kelly grinned.

"And here I thought she was named after Grace Kelly." Brandon joked, receiving a playful slap on stomach in return.

"It's funny, but I haven't even made that connection until she was two." Kelly laughed.

"Well, we can still name this little one Audrey." Brandon joked.

"That's not a bad one." Kelly raised her brow.

"No, it really isn't a bad one." Brandon smiled.

"What about Caleb? How was he named?" Kelly asked.

"Amanda had loved that name for ages, he was very much named before we conceived him." Brandon shrugged.

"Totally different approach." Kelly smiled.

"Mhm." Brandon agreed. "As you said, we don't have to hurry though."

"Good." Kelly yawned.

"I guess it's time for us to head back home." Brandon said kissing her softly.

"That might be a very good idea." Kelly agreed helping him pack their belongings before the foursome walked hand in hand back to their cars a nice evening behind them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rolling on her back and opening her eyes Kelly blinked a few times against the afternoon sun that was coming from their bedroom window. Stretching herself a little she realized quite quickly that she still felt as tired as when Brandon sent her to rest over an hour ago. This was certainly not the easy pregnancy she had with Grace four years ago.

Apart from moving across the country, all the issues that their relationships has been facing and feeling not that hot most of the time, there was enormous quilt she felt lately. Feeling tired, drained and emotional it was usually Brandon who took care of Caleb and Grace and now also her mother volunteered to help, which as it turned out, only complicated matters further and this afternoon was not going to be an exception.

"But grandma said I can!" She could hear Grace's whining and soon Caleb's voice as well through the closed door. That was the issue of the past few days. No one said that parenting should be easy, but with Jackie allowing the kids to do what they wanted and whenever they wanted; it just became increasingly difficult for her and Brandon to set any boundaries for them.

Pushing the sheets aside she got out of the bed, quickly tying her hair into a messy bun with an elastic band, she felt the baby kicking. "You're right little one, mamma has to stay calm." She said quietly rubbing her belly. Moving across the room she opened the bedroom door. Walking into the hallway she saw Brandon leaning against the wall his eyes closed as he was taking a few deep breaths.

"Hey!" Kelly said softly as she reached him.

"Hey, Kel." Brandon said opening his eyes. "Feeling any better?"

Kelly shook her head no. "But I'll survive. How about you?"

"I nearly lost it in there, had to give myself a time-out." Brandon admitted smiling weakly.

"It's getting out of hand." Kelly mumbled mostly to herself.

"You should talk to her, Kel. We can't go on like this much longer." Brandon pleaded with her.

"I know, I just have to figure out what to tell her."

"Umm, how about asking her to follow the parenting rules we have and not let our kids do as they please?" Brandon offered.

"She's really trying Brandon, and that's a big thing with my mom. I don't have the heart to tell her she's doing something wrong. Not after what I put her through." Kelly looked at him.

"Okay. Alright. So to keep your coincidence clear and not hurt Jackie's feelings we will just stand by and watch until she turns our kids into little bratty heartless demons." Brandon raised his brows.

"They won't turn into demons." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Given all the sugar they had today until I picked them up and the new race track and doll house they received from their grandmother among other things, they are not so far away from it. Go and see for yourself, but don't say I haven't warned you." Brandon chuckled as the noise level rose again.

"Fine, I'll talk to her." Kelly gave in finally.

"Thanks babe!" Brandon leaned in kissing her softly.

* * *

So it happened that Kelly found herself on her mother's doorstep the very same evening. It wasn't the plan when she and Brandon talked about the issue hours earlier, but watching the kids it became clear that an intervention was needed, as soon as possible. Knocking on the door she still did not feel any wiser about how to handle this.

The door flew open seconds later and she saw her sister standing there looking less then pleased to see her. While Jackie was excited to have her daughter back, Erin did not share her sentiments and continuously avoided her.

"Is mom at home?" Kelly asked directly.

"Yes, in the living room." Erin replied in similar style stepping aside and letting Kelly in, it was clear she had no desire to talk to her sister.

"Thanks." She moved towards the living room, at one point she will have to set things straight with Erin as well, but this was not the day.

"Hi mom."

"Kelly!" Jackie stood up from the sofa where she had been lounging previously watching some TV show. "Is something wrong with Grace or Caleb?" She asked worriedly.

"No, they are fine. They were asleep when I was leaving." Kelly assured her. "We have to talk." She let out her eyes on her mother, there was no going back now.

"Alright." Jackie agreed taking her previous place and motioning to her daughter to do the same.

Kelly sat down, suddenly not able to hold her mother's glance she remained silent for a moment. "You've wanted to talk." Jackie reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to say what I want to say." Kelly sighed finally looking at her mother again. "Mom, I know you mean well, but the excessive generosity towards the kids has to stop. Brandon and I want them to value things and not have everything they ask for and do whatever they please."

Jackie stared at her daughter, caught off guard for a moment. "I didn't know about my granddaughter for the first three years of her life. I don't think making up for it by a few gifts and more relaxed rules is going to turn her into a monster for life." She spoke briskly.

"Few gifts? In the last two weeks you have basically cleared the toy stores all around LA. Mom, it's already happening." Kelly said softly. "They are both becoming whiney and demanding, not listening to either of us. They are not the kids we used to have at home."

"Well, maybe that reflects on your parenting." Jackie spit out defensively. Kelly knew it was no longer going to be possible to discuss things calmly with her mother and whatever she was going to say in this moment was only going to anger her further and make things worse, yet she had no other choice.

Kelly breathed in and out again trying to stay calm. "You are right mom, I'm far away from a perfect parent, but Brandon and I are still their parents and right now we think that it would be for the best if you won't be seeing the kids until you are ready to respect our wishes."

"Is that your last word?" Jackie asked taken aback.

"Do I have another choice?"

"I thought I have raised you better." Jackie shook her head disappointed.

Kelly breathed in ready to tell her that she had basically had to raise herself alone, but decided in the last moment to not add fuel into the fire. "Bye, mom." She said heading out of her mother's apartment.

Once outside she leaned against the cold wall, closing her eyes for a moment. What happened inside was a complete disaster. She was hurting her mother again and no matter how complicated their relationship has been it was the least thing she wanted.

"How does it feel? Screwing up people's lives, Brandon's, our mothers, mine..." Opening her eyes Kelly saw Erin standing in front of her. She had not heard her coming.

"Erin, I never meant to hurt anyone." Kelly gulped down.

"But you did. You have no right to speak to mom the way you did today. You've no idea what she has been through after you left. You've no idea what we have been through..." The last words came out barely understandable as Erin was chocking on her tears.

Kelly felt her eyes burning, it was true she had no idea... "I'm sorry, Erin." She moved forward to comfort her sister but Erin took a step back.

"No. Just leave me. Just leave us alone!" She shrieked, brushing the tears away from her cheeks.

Turning around she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks freely as she hurried down the stairs and into her car. She messed everything up again. Her vision blurred she rested her head against the steering wheel when her cell phone started to ring. Seeing Brandon's name she quickly cancelled the call and turned the phone off. She needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

"Dylan can you please close this for me?" Brenda said walking into the bathroom, dressed in a beige knee length dress seeing Dylan standing in front of the mirror fighting with his tie.

"Sure, but you'll have to tie this for me." Dylan raised his right brow looking at her.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Brenda said turning her back to him as he closed the zipper of her dress. This was their last week in London before they'd move to New York.

"Why? I thought this was what you wanted." Dylan looked at her confused.

"I do, of course, but eloping without telling any of our family or friends was not exactly what I had in mind when I thought about marrying you. My father is so going to flip out." Brenda chuckled while working on his tie not really that bothered.

"Well, he finally stomached the two of us having a child together; he might get over this as well." Dylan winked at her.

"He is becoming mellow with age." Brenda wriggled her nose. "There all done." She straightened his tie, the palms of her hands resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bren, if you don't want to get married here in London, we don't have to do it. We can wait, tell everyone and do it with all the whoopla that's expected from a wedding." Dylan said carefully.

"Of course I want to marry you here and today. It's just, I'm feeling so grown up and rebellious marrying you without anyone's knowledge." She chuckled.

"That's my bad influence on you." Dylan leaned down kissing her softly the typical smirk on his face.

"Yes, exactly what my father feared all those years ago." Brenda hit his chest playfully.

"He still couldn't stop it." Dylan chuckled. "But he won't be disappointed for long, I foresee a royal wedding any day now."

"True, although I don't expect them to marry until after the little one is born." Brenda shrugged.

"Speaking of little ones, is ours still asleep?" Dylan asked letting go off her.

"Out like a candle in his milk fueled sleep." Brenda confirmed. "Hopefully it'll stay that way during the ceremony."

"Well if he creates havoc it would sort of fit the occasion." Dylan grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her out of the small bathroom.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brandon cancelled the call after it went into Kelly's voicemail again. Placing his cell phone on the night table he let out a frustrated sigh, pacing up and down their bedroom nervously.

When she cancelled his first call nearly two hours ago he did not give it much thought, but when she did not call back and all his other calls went into her voicemail he found it difficult to stay calm. He almost called Steve half an hour ago, but finally decided against it. Maybe she was still at Jackie's, or on the way home...or maybe something happened to her...he quickly pushed that thought away.

With one last hopeful look at his cell phone that still remained mum he walked out of the bedroom. He had to occupy himself with something before he'll go crazy with worry. He tiptoed first to Caleb's room than to Grace's, seeing that both kids were sound asleep it did not left him with much to do. He turned around to return to the bedroom when his eyes fell on the door of the future nursery. Taking a few steps he pushed the door open with the palm of his hand walking into the empty room that has been lit only by the moonshine.

Their little girl was due in less than three months but they had yet to paint the room and decorate it. They had no clothes for her, no stroller, carseat or other necessities and the name talk ended with, nothing will happen if she is nameless for a few days, the fate of a third child. What a waste difference to the time when he and Amanda were expecting Caleb. Before he could go further down the memory lane he heard the front door open and close. Heading outside he noiselessly closed the door behind him, moving downstairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" The words were out quicker than he could even think about them.

With her back to the stairs and not having heard him come downstairs, Kelly jumped a little. When she turned around he could see her tear streaked face as she stood there silently.

"Are you okay?" The worry set in again overshadowing any anger that he felt. Seeing her shake her head no he moved forward wrapping her in a hug as good as her ever growing belly allowed him to.

"I'm sorry." He could hear her words coming out between the sobs as she buried her head into his chest.

"Sorry for what?" He asked utterly confused, rather sure she was not apologizing for getting him worried in the past hours.

"For..." He felt her fight the tears that were preventing her from speaking. "..screwing up your life."

Instinctively he pulled her closer stroking her back and not saying a word. During time that they were together again they went through this several times. It was like a never ending circle. No matter how many times they talked it over there was always something that brought it back.

He felt her sobs subside and took her hands guiding her to the living room, both of them sitting down on the sofa before he spoke. "Kel, you got to trust me."

"I trust you." Kelly said brushing the tears away from her cheeks, suddenly feeling ashamed in front of him.

"No." Brandon shook his head. "You got to trust that this is what I want and not something I was forced into. You got to trust our relationship."

Kelly breathed in and out nodding subtly, her eyes wandering away.

"I love you, Kelly." Brandon spoke again.

"I love you too." She spoke, her eyes on him taking in his face with a hint of smile.

"Good." He moved closer to her, taking her hands into his their eyes not parting. "I wouldn't want anyone else to give me two daughters and care about my son as if he was their own."

He could see the first hint of smile on her face too. "That's not hard at all, he might look like his mom, but he is all you."

"Oh, yeah. Charming like his dad." Brandon grinned.

"Sweet and charming." Kelly grinned too, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you can tell me what triggered this." Brandon leaned back against the sofa.

"I told my mum she can't see the kids until she stops giving them expensive gifts every other day." Kelly sighed mirroring Brandon's actions. For the moment she decided to leave out the conversation she had with Erin afterwards.

"Kel, it was the right thing to do." Brandon assured her.

"I know. Yet I hate that thanks to me she is upset once again." Kelly mumbled.

"It was inevitable." Brandon mumbled.

"I agree, but it still does not make me feel any better about myself and what I did." Kelly sighed digging the nonexistent dirt from under her fingernails, anything that would prevent her from looking directly into his eyes.

"She will come around." Brandon assured her running his hand over her cheek making her finally look at him.

"What if not?"

"She will. She cares about you and she loves the kids. It's just a matter of realizing that she does them no good if she continues this way."

"Do you have an answer ready for everything?" Kelly grinned.

"Not everything." Brandon returned her smile before he spoke again with a smirk on his face. "But I'm an expert for your ever returning worries fueled by completely messed up hormones."

"You!" Kelly grabbed a pillow hitting him playfully Brandon moaning in a feigned pain trying to grab the pillow out of her grasp. The two of them carefully wrestled on the sofa laughing along. It did not take too long before Brandon had Kelly pinned on her back holding her wrists above her head. Leaning down he kissed her tenderly, letting go of her wrists as his hand moved down to caress her belly.

"Just before you came, I have been in her room and realized how unprepared we are." He spoke, laying on his side, smiling when their daughter kicked exactly where his hand was.

"We still have time." Kelly assured him.

"Not really. She is due in less than three months and you will be tired and uncomfortable towards the end so we won't get much done."

"I guess, you're right." Kelly gave in. "There is always something going on. The move, Grace, now the issue with my mom, and everything that concerns her just sort of gets pushed aside." She sighed, placing her hand over Brandon's.

"I know we were just joking down at the beach, but I really do like the name Audrey." Brandon confessed.

"It's cute. Maybe we should finally open the baby name book we bought weeks back." Kelly agreed.

"You can, but you won't find a prettier name." Brandon teased her.

"Oh boy." Kelly rolled her eyes. "So it's Audrey or nameless for life?"

"As I said, you can still look into that fancy book." He grinned.

"You are terrible."

"But you still love me."

"Very much so." Kelly confirmed, moving on her side so she was facing him, her belly pressed into his. "This name battle can wait, but now that you brought this up we really should go baby shopping rather sooner than later."

"How about this weekend? I'm sure the kids won't find anything they _need_ in the stores, because they already have everything thanks to your mom." He grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Kelly confirmed.

"It's a deal then. I just hope I have enough money on my credit card." Brandon teased her.

"Don't start again Walsh." Kelly hit his belly playfully snuggling closer to him both of them laughing.

* * *

"Mrs. McKay." Dylan said pushing the door to their apartment open and standing aside. "I'd carry you over the threshold, but I have my hands already full." He grinned holding Ethan who was passed out in his arms.

"You are lucky that I don't dwell on traditions." Brenda chuckled walking inside.

"I thought so, considering we just eloped not even an hour ago." Dylan followed her, promptly disappearing in their bedroom. When he come back seconds later he already found her seated on the sofa admiring the sleek white gold band on her ring finger.

"Here she is, the light of my life." He spoke moving in her direction.

"You are becoming cheesy McKay." Brenda shook her head playfully.

"You are bringing out this side of me." He grinned, landing on the sofa next to her.

"What else do I bring out?" Brenda asked with a similar grin on her face.

"Hmm...pretty much everything else that's good about me." He laid his arm around her shoulders.

"Good answer." Brenda chuckled.

Dylan pressed a kiss on her cheek before letting his lips trail down her neck.

"What do we do now?" Brenda asked her mind elsewhere.

"I don't know." Dylan shrugged.

"I mean, we got married. Do we call everyone and tell them or just wait and see? You can tell I'm sort of new to this secret wedding business." She chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it's my first time too." Dylan laughed. "I don't know Bren, if you want to call everyone and tell them right away I'm fine with it. It's not like our wedding is this gigantic secret that we have to keep." He shrugged.

"True." She mumbled fidgeting with the ring on her finger. "We will call our parents tomorrow and tell the rest once we are in New York at the end of the week." She said finally.

"Good. Now that we have this figured out we can go on with the wedding celebration."

"Always just one thing on your mind." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was actually talking about the early dinner that should be here any minute, but now that you mentioned it, we can continue in that direction afterwards if our son has no other plans than a bottle and clean nappy for this particular evening." He grinned wrapping her in his arms. "I love you Brenda McKay." He pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"The best one." Dylan concluded.


End file.
